This invention relates generally to toy vehicles. It relates particularly to a toy vehicle and track system.
Self-propelled toy vehicles which run along a track and use a guide pin in a groove for guidance are well-known within the toy industry. In a typical toy vehicle of this nature, a guide pin is fixed to the underside of the vehicle, and a mating groove runs lengthwise through the upper side of the track. The vehicle includes wheels and a source of power for driving the wheels so that the vehicle travels along the track. However, the vehicle is restrained by the guide pin and groove so that the vehicle remains on the track as it travels.
Also well-known in the toy industry are detachable track systems in which multiple sections of tracks can be attached to each other, end-to-end, to create track assemblies of varying lengths and shapes. Examples of such track assemblies can be found in conventional toy train sets and electrically operated toy race car systems.
Traditional toy vehicle and track systems are typically relatively expensive, however, because an entire set of tracks must be purchased in order to obtain full enjoyment from the toy. A single track section is usually inoperative by itself, and is only useful after being attached to a number of other track sections. Further, the vehicles in these systems are often limited in the way they can be used. For example, in a conventional train set, the train usually repetitiously follows the same travel path, over and over.
Because of the higher cost and the functional limitations of a system that requires a complete track, these conventional toy vehicle and track systems are usually sold as retail products through traditional toy stores. They are not practical for another important outlet for toy products; as premiums associated with the marketing of non-toy products to children. In this regard, non-toy retailers will often include an inexpensive toy with their product. The toy encourages the child to choose the retailer""s primary, nontoy product over competing retailers"" products and increases the child""s overall satisfaction with the purchase.
It is therefore desirable to have a toy vehicle and track system which is operable with a vehicle and single track section and is inexpensive. It is also desirable to have a toy vehicle and track system which can be used with multiple track sections connected together.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toy vehicle and track system which is operable with a single track section.
It is another object to provide a system which allows the vehicle to operate along multiple, connected track sections.
It is still another object to provide a system which allows one vehicle to initiate operation of another vehicle.
According to the invention, a toy vehicle travels along a track section, and its direction is controlled by a guide pin on the bottom of the vehicle. The pin travels within a guide slot on the track section. A stopper is provided within the guide slot at each end of a track section. The stoppers each include a ramp and a stop which cause the vehicle to perform a U-turn when the vehicle encounters the stopper. A retraction mechanism retracts the stoppers when two track sections are attached to each other, thereby allowing the vehicle to travel along the two track sections without performing a U-turn.
Additionally, the guide pin is pivotally mounted on the vehicle. When the pin is pivoted to an inoperative position, it permits the vehicle to be operated on a flat surface.
A control system is provided which enables one vehicle to initiate the operation of another vehicle. A multiple position button protruding from the rear of each vehicle locks the vehicle motor when it is pulled out and releases the motor when it is pushed in. When a trailing vehicle in the same travel path contacts the multiple position button of a leading vehicle, the trailing vehicle will push in the multiple position button of the leading vehicle, thereby releasing the leading vehicle to move ahead under its own power.